Memorias de un hollow
by Ari-arakawa
Summary: El universo de Bleach desde la perspectiva de un hollow


**Memorias de un hollow**

Como empezó todo, eso es algo que apenas recuerdo. Sé que era un hombre feliz, que estaba casado con una mujer a la que amaba y a la cual trataba de darle un hijo. Sé que tenía un buen trabajo, que tenía amigos, sueños, esperanzas...Y que ahora estoy muerto.

Recuerdo aquella noche, fría, oscura, inquietante. Había salido tarde de trabajar. Mi jefe, un tiburón de los negocios, me lo había pedido. Había estado horas trabajando sin descanso, y todo para llegar a tiempo para verla. Cuando por fin hube terminado, me fui hacia casa. Cogí el coche, flamante, recién estrenado. Era de color gris, como sus ojos, como sus profundos y sinceros ojos que siempre conseguían hipnotizarme cuando los miraba más de la cuenta.

Afuera hacía frío. La niebla, tan típica de esas noches otoñales, me impedía ver. También mi rojiza y cansada mirada me dificultaba el trabajo. A apenas unos metros de mi casa, perdí por completo la visión. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero, esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, tan ridícula e insignificante, fue más que suficiente para que mi existencia llegara a su fin. Otro coche, un gran cuatro por cuatro negro como esa noche, se puso de frente.

Mi vida, sencilla y prometedora, acabó ahí. El tiempo dejó de existir para mí al igual que yo para las personas. Nadie podía verme. Vagaba solo por las calles con la única compañía de una cadena que brotaba de mi pecho. Esa dichosa y ruidosa cadena. Al principio era larga y me impedía moverme con soltura, pero, poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, se fue acortando. Hasta que se desprendió por completo.

Dolor. Eso es todo lo que sentí. Mil agujas clavándose en mi pecho. Agudas, intensas, demoledoras. Se extendieron. Me paralizaron el torso, los brazos, las piernas. Y llegaron a mi cabeza. Supongo que grité, larga y desoladoramente, pero no pude evitarlo. Me convertí en un monstruo, asqueroso y horripilante. Mi cuerpo, alto y atlético a pesar de mi profesión, ya no era el mismo; mi masa corporal había aumentado, mis uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras y de mi espalda brotaron unas alas negras y amembranadas que bien podrían pasar por las de un murciélago. Pero lo peor de todo, era esa máscara blanca. Era grande, con su superficie bien pulida que impedía que yo pudiera tratar de arrancármela, y me asfixiaba.

Esa careta tenía vida propia. Tenía voz, carácter, me obligaba a hacer cosas horribles. Me pedía que matara, que devorara el alma de pobres personas que, como yo, vagaban solas entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Yo luchaba, siempre lo hacía. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de impedir que consiguiera sus objetivos. Pero ella me contestaba todas las veces por igual:

-_Tengo hambre, déjame matar._

Y eso era lo último que recordaba. Cuando despertaba, las escenas más sangrientas y grotescas se grababan a fuego en mi mente ¿Cómo podía hacer eso¿Cómo podía ser capaz de provocar tanto sufrimiento y no mostrar ni el mas mínimo signo de arrepentimiento? Su risa, aguda y malvada, resonaba en mi cabeza durante días confirmándome que era el demonio en persona. Hasta esa noche, en la que su más profundo y ansiado deseo le fue concedido.

Se apoderó de mí, me dominó por completo y me manejó como a un pelele. Me arrastró hasta la que había sido mi casa y me condujo hasta el salón, hasta ella. Natsuko, mi hermosa y querida mujer. Ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo bebiendo té y enfrascada en un libro mientras jugaba con un mechón de su corta y cobriza melena. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no la veía, que no acariciaba su suave piel ni besaba sus tiernos labios.

-¡¿Qué...Qué vas a hacer¡No te atrevas a tocarla Gusano!-Le grité desesperado pues así era como le llamaba, como a esos virus informáticos que se cuelan en tu ordenador y se comen todo el disco duro.

_-¡Déjame en paz, Daisuke!-_Me ordenó en mi cabeza.-_Tengo hambre, déjame matar._

Cuando abrí los ojos, seguía allí, en mi casa, pero Natsuko ya no estaba leyendo. Su libro, una novela sobre la edad media de esas que tanto le gustaban, estaba llena de sangre. La taza en la que había estado su té, una azul que habíamos comprado un domingo de marzo en un mercadillo, se esparcía hecha añicos por el suelo y ella, mi amada esposa, yacía en el suelo con la ropa ensangrentada y sus ojos vacíos mirando hacía el techo.

Sus preciosos y grises ojos.

Grité, lloré y me acabé derrumbando sobre el charco de sangre que ahora humedecía el suelo ¿Por qué a ella, Dios mío¿Por qué ese monstruo se había tenido que llevar lo que yo más quería?

-¡Apártate de ella, escoria!-Me gritó alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré sobresaltado ¿Desde cuando había alguien más en la habitación¿Es que acaso podía verme? Al hacerlo, vi la figura de una mujer que me miraba inquisitiva. Esta, con un kimono negro y un brillo asesino en sus ojos, me apuntaba con una afilada katana.

_-Déjamela a mi, Daisuke. No me durará ni un asalto._

-¡Ni se te ocurra Gusano!-Le grité a mi alter-ego ante la atónita mirada de la recién llegada.-¡No puedes matar a la primera persona que nos ve!

La mujer, aunque algo confusa por mis palabras, se lanzó al ataque. Corrió hacia mí enarbolando su espada con toda la pinta de querer matarme. El Gusano, como siempre que quería, volvió a hacerse con el poder y mi recuerdo de la batalla quedó en blanco.

Un dolor punzante me hizo volver en mí. La desconocida, más cansada y malherida de lo que la recordaba, me tenía acorralado contra el suelo. Traté de incorporarme, pero la agonía que me produjo mover el hombro izquierdo y descubrir que había sido mutilado frustró mi intento.

-Esa ha sido tu última víctima.-Comenzó a decirme la extraña sin dejar de apuntarme con su arma.-Te purificaré y te enviaré a la Sociedad de almas, a donde te corresponde, y ya no podrás volver a hacer daño a nadie.

Tomó impulso con su brazo y me decapitó y, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no fue doloroso, sino todo lo contrario. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo me sentí bien. Tranquilo, relajado, sin ese demonio que me atormentaba sin parar. Lentamente, volví a perder el conocimiento, y como si del comienzo de un sueño se tratase, me deje llevar hasta ese sitio, hasta donde yo no pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Mi cara, esa que hacía mucho tiempo había cautivado a Natsuko, volvía a estar libre y esbozaba una sonrisa.

El más simple y sincero gesto de agradecimiento.


End file.
